Sayonara Mr Zetsubou!
by frost-bite-killer
Summary: Tenten is on her way to meet her team when she finds a blonde boy hanging from a tree. Her meeting with him will change her life along with many others. Naruto/Tenten/Kiri/Matoi/Harumi


**Zetsubou-san!**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Tenten carried a large sweet grin on her face. She was walking to her team's training grounds. She brought some of the sweet dango that her team liked so much.

'I hope Gai-sensei doesn't run off with Lee again to do more of his extreme exercise. He just leaves me and Neji to spar before we go home.'she thought as she turned a corner. She stopped walking as she caught a glimpse of orange and blue to her left. Her sea green eyes wide. There hanging from the tree was a blonde haired boy, a noose around his small neck. She just stared.

A few seconds went by before she rushed across the small space between them. She clasped her body against his legs unintentionally pulling him. "No! Don't do it!"she screamed yanking on him harder.

He started to gasp and choke, a sign that he was still alive, barely. He wouldn't have been much longer if the branch the rope was on hadn't have snapped from the force of the girl. He came down hard on the stone road.

His deep blue eyes were wide with terror. He gripped the his neck, trying to ease the pain from the noose. "What... the hell is... wrong with you?!? Are you... fucking crazy?"he gasped out cringing from the pain of speaking.

She sat up a bit dazed from her head hitting the ground, but focused enough to understand him. "Me? You're the one trying to kill himself."she pointed at him accusingly, "I just saved your sorry ass! You should be thankful."

His head was down. He began to chuckle, "You truly believe you've saved me..." He was shrouded in darkness. He looked left, right, up, down, as if looking light. "Zetsuboushita!**(1)**"

The girl fell back shocked from the sudden outburst.

"Humans truly think they have another person's best interest at heart when they don't! Like when your friend asks for a specific brand of soda but you get something else!"he shouted making Tenten move back a bit.

**Example(2)**

"_This isn't the brand I wanted."_

"_I know. I just thought you would like this brand better."_

"_Well I don't!"_

"Or when you get your friend a cake for his birthday that they don't like!"

"_Coconut?"_

"_Yeah, do you like it?"_

"_I hate coconut."_

"It truly puts me in despairwhen a person thinks they know best for another."he finished softly closing his eyes.

Tenten just continued to stare at him. "Is that so, Zetsubou-san."

"Don't call me that!"he screeched like a child.

She just ignored him. "So, Zetsubou-san. Why did you attempt suicide today."

The blonde looked quite annoyed by the nickname, "That is something I cannot tell you."she looked puzzled. He stood and slipped his blue sandals back on, he pulled a hitai-ate out of his pocket and tied it to his head. "Well, time for me to go. Can't be late for my team assignments."he threw off his orange jacket before rocketing off to the academy.

'What's up with that? He tries to commit suicide but he's worrying about being late. Freak.'she picks up her box of dango and begins to walk off before stopping. She turns to look at the discarded jacket. 'But he is a pretty cute freak.'

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Team Gai - Training Grounds

Tenten walked into the field with the orange jacket wrapped around her waist and carrying the box of dango in her hand.

Lee noticed her while he was running on his hands. "Ah, Tenten you have made it. Why are you so late? And... why are you wearing that jacket?"

Neji came up and examined her. "That's Naruto's Jacket. How do you have it?"

'So his name is Naruto.'

"Let's just say it was a gift for saving his life. Okay."she stated. Neji was about to protest until she dropped the box in his hands. All questions were gone as he ripped open the box. Gai and Lee were instantly next to him also digging into the box.

'I have these guy's wrapped around my finger with just dango. I wonder I could control everyone in the villiage with it? But that's a thought for another time! I wonder when I'll see that blonde again?'

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**(1) - I'm in despair!**

**(2) - Will occur whenever Naruto has a rant about despair.**


End file.
